Tales of a Fool
by Amai
Summary: Daisuke is deathly ill and asks Takeru to tell him a story, which leads on to an interesting start of a dream...


Tales of a Fool   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** New fic! Okay, maybe I'm just obsessive, but I just love kensukes! But don't worry, this isn't one like "Maybe". It includes other couples as well, but the only one I'm sure of is some of Takari. Not quite as sure for the others. Yes, Ken is still quite dominant, maybe even more in this, and there's angst, but it's still a bit more upbeat than "Maybe". I'll see how others enjoy this one. Note, that the world I've created that begins with "Kenjiro" is a totally different world...I've twisted it a bit, so the characters have different names and histories. But you can tell who's who because their names are similar to their original ones. And their personalities are basically the same. So please R/R, and tell me what you think! (Note: I'll have Maybe out soon, maybe even today, so watch for it!)   
  
  
  
It all started with a cough. Takeru had seen him, Daisuke that is. He had no idea his friend was so sick. It all seemed normal, just two buddies talking.   
  
Until Daisuke started coughing up blood.   
  
Now Takeru was next to the other boy, Daisuke as pale and lifeless looking as a dead carcass on his hospital bed. He wanted to slap him, to scream at him because he chose to hide it from all of them. But he knew that wouldn't help.   
  
"Daisuke...why didn't you tell us you were sick?", Takeru sighed, forcing back tears of anguish. He and Daisuke had become great friends recently. Maybe it was because Daisuke got over Hikari, he didn't know. But at least they weren't competing for everything. It killed him to see Daisuke like this when they had finally established a true friendship.   
  
"I didn't want...", he coughed again,"...didn't want you guys to be worried. I just believed that Motomiya Daisuke can take care of himself.."   
  
Takeru shook his head, not believing what he heard.   
  
"It was all pride wasn't it....I can't believe you! Daisuke, you're DYING. And all you could think of was your pride....?!", Daisuke coughed again and smiled. Takeru noticed a change...instead of the usual egotistical smile he always seemed to carry around with him, this was a smile tainted with a melancholy gleam.   
  
"T.K., I figured I wasn't going to live even if I did go to the hospital...it's just...", he trailed off, the smile completely vanished. Takeru got a worried look on his face,   
  
"What, what was it?"   
  
"Hey, T.K., If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone else, promise?", Daisuke gave Takeru an uneasy look.   
  
"Hey, c'mon have I ever broken a secret?", Daisuke started laughing at that, causing another coughing fit. Takeru lowered his head,   
  
"Gah, I'm sorry...but still, it's a promise.",   
  
"Well...I figured that if I was stuck in a hospital until I was dead, I'd never get to see him...I don't know how to say this, 'cause I know you'll hate me...all of you.", Takeru shook his head and frowned,   
  
"Come on...I swear I won't say anything, just tell me Daisuke."   
  
"Ken. Ichijouji Ken.", this struck Takeru hard. He never thought...would never think, that...Ken?   
  
"You're in love with Ken?", Takeru said, trying to disguise his surprise, but only succeeding in covering some of it. Daisuke sighed,   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it..."   
  
"No, I'm not upset! I was just...I guess, not expecting that at all. Remember that crush Miyako had on him, this isn't new, really.", Daisuke nodded again,   
  
"Yeah, but, there's just something about him, whenever he looked at me, I could tell he knew something I didn't. I just, had to see him, so I was trying to be strong, and get over it all. But I knew it wouldn't work. Dammit, I was hoping too much....!", he smacked his head, coughing again. Takeru frowned. It was so hard seeing the usually arrogant and energetic Daisuke like this, it really was. He was glad Hikari wasn't here to see him like this...seeing that she was such a sensitive girl, she wouldn't be able to handle it.   
  
That was it, she was his sensitive girl, his girlfriend now. But...Daisuke didn't have someone like that, maybe that was why he hung on to Hikari like that, because he wanted someone, anyone to be with him. Maybe he was lonely....it was then that Takeru fully understood why Daisuke was so depressed over not getting to meet Ken, evil as he was. Maybe, just maybe...   
  
He was Daisuke's special person.   
  
"Hey, T.K....? You kinda flew off without me there, hehe..", Takeru snapped out of his thoughts,   
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Dai. I was just thinking of something, nothing important."   
  
"Takeru?", this startled the blonde boy as Daisuke said that. This was the first time he was so formal as to use his full name with him. It took him weeks to finally call him by the right initials, so this blew him away. He decided not to mention it and simply replied,   
  
"Yeah?", Daisuke seemed a bit embarrassed saying this,   
  
"Well...okay, maybe it's kinda weird, but I remember you mentioning that whenever you became sick, your mom would tell you a story to calm you down- could you..?", Takeru smiled at that,   
  
"Sure Daisuke.", the other boy smiled as his friend began to tell a story his mother used to always tell him. One of knights, and warriors, and of two people, a sorcerer and one of the royal court who fell in love despite their opposing sides...   
  
Daisuke closed his eyes as dreams took over his mind...   
  
—   
  
"Ichijouji Kenjiro, you have proven yourself worthy of a first mission. Will you accept?"   
  
The young sorcerer nodded in silence, as he was presented his first sign of entering the maturing age of a sorcerer. His face held no sign of arrogance or happiness, or virtually anything as he listened on to the Elders, as they told him of his mission.   
  
"We have seen your excelling process as a young sorcerer, Kenjiro. We know you can surpass even those of higher magic. Therefore it has been decided that you will seek out for us the eleven masters of the class called the "digidestined". We must find out what this extreme power they hold is, for with them on our side we will be able to conquer this whole planet and destroy the monarchy. Do you feel that this mission is fit for you?"   
  
Kenjiro bowed down as a small smirk formed on his solemn face, "Yes, I do, Elders. I will not fail you."   
  
"Then be gone and off, for we shall see you during another time."   
  
And with that, he was gone.   
  
—   
  
"Daijiko! I can't wait all day, y'know...!", an impatient blonde-haired boy knocked on the door of his friend's.   
  
"Jeez, Takeshi, I'm coming, I'm coming....", the door opened to show a mahogany-haired boy of no less than twelve years of age wearing square goggles on his spiky hair . He mumbled,   
  
"I still don't see why I have to get up so early to go to the market..."   
  
"Because, there's gonna be a festival there soon, and I'm not going to be the last there like last time, now c'mon..!", Takeshi pulled a protesting Daijiko ahead.   
  
Once they got there, to their (especially Takeshi's) dismay was still quite a large crowd of people. In fact, they kept on bumping into others while they tried to get through. One particularly large guy bumped the two so hard they got disconnected from each other.   
  
"Aah! Damn, now where's Takeshi...figure's I always-oof!", Daijiko fell on the ground after bumping into yet another person.   
  
"Hey, watch where you're goin-", he stopped yet again, as he finally looked at the person he bumped in. A slim figure of a boy with shortish blue hair. His purple eyes held a indefinable radiance to them, that attracted Daijiko's attention. He quickly spluttered out, blushing a bit,   
  
"I..uh, I mean, I'm sorry for bumping in to you...uhm..", the boy regarded him with a curious eye as he spoke,   
  
"It's alright. I was walking too hastily anyway, I'm Ken.", he lifted the fallen boy with a hand.   
  
"I'm Daijiko, nice to meet you. You going to the festival?", he queried. Ken looked thoughtful for a bit, but then responded,   
  
"Actually yes, I was thinking of doing so right now.", Daijiko grinned,   
  
"Hey, cool! Maybe you could come with me, I'm going to it as well, with my friend Takeshi, who I kinda lost in the crowd...", he looked again to where he was, hoping to see a bit of Takeshi's bucket-like hat. Ken replied,   
  
" I guess I could come, why don't we start going before the crowd gets too large."   
  
"Sure thing!", Daijiko grinned and set off with his new found friend. Ken, on the other hand, looked at Daijiko with another curious eye.   
  
_Hmm....he holds a lot of power, much more than the people around here that's for sure. Maybe, he could be one of those "digidestined" the Elders mentioned. I should keep an eye on him.   
  
He's also quite handsome as well...._   
  
Ken smiled to himself as he followed Daijiko.   
  
**A new adventure had just begun....**


End file.
